Inazuma Eleven: Next Generation
by erickjr9
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde el Inazuma Eleven Original, hoy en día un niño nuevo llega a Ciudad Inazuma para unirse a Inazuma KFC, y cambiara todo para ganar el torneo Football Frontier Junior (FFJR), y también para superar todos los desafíos que vengan por delante
1. Bienvenidos a Inazuma KFC

_**Inazuma Eleven: Next Generation**_

* * *

_**Capitulo I: "Bienvenidos a Inazuma KFC"**_

* * *

_**Erick: **__Genial así que esta es la secundaria Raimon, así que ¿Aquí es donde voy a ir?_

_**Madre de Erick: **__Así es aquí es donde vendrás_

_**Padre de Erick: **__Pero primero... ¡Termina la primaria!_

**_Erick: _**_Esta bien pero siquiera ¿Puedo unirme al Inazuma KFC (Kids Football Club)?_

**_Ambos:_**_ Así es y ya llegamos a tu inscripción al..._

_**Erick: ¿**__Por que no hay un club aquí?_

**_Hombre Misterioso:_**_ La razón por que no hay club, es... por que nadie quiere unirse_

**_Erick:_**_ Primero... ¿Quien es usted?_

_**Hombre Misterioso: **__Veraz, mi nombre es Kirk Ruchk, y soy el entrenador del antiguo Inazuma KFC, pero me tuve que retirar cuando ya no quedaba nadie y finalmente demolieron el club_

**_Erick:_**_ Ya entiendo... Pero sin club... Quien nos representara en FFJR (Football Frontera Junior)_

_**Kirk: **__Pues como la mayoría del Inazuma KFC se fue de aquí y solo quedamos el capitán, un defensa, un medio campo, las gerentes y yo... Creo que el Inazuma KFC... Quedara fuera del FFJR_

**_Erick:_**_ Bien entonces esta decidido... Entrare y voy a reconstruir este club... Mamá, papá ¿Me dan permiso de entrar al club?_

**_Papá: _**_Esta bien_

**_Mamá: _**_Ojala y puedan ganar_

_**Kirk: **__Bien y ¿En que posición juegas?_

**_Erick:_**_ Emm... Sobre eso... Yo no se jugar football_

**_Kirk:_**_ Que como es que quieres jugar football y no sepas jugar_

_**¿: **__Pues... Por mi... Que se una_

_**Erick: **__Eh... y ¿Tu quien eres?_

**_Kirk:_**_ El es el capitán del equipo, Axlyrt Ruchk, y ademas de eso es mi hijo_

**_Erick:_**_ Así que el entrenador y el capitán comparten una relación padre e hijo, interesante... Y dime... ¿En que posición juegas? Defensa, delantero, medio campo o portero_

**_Axlyrt: _**_Mi posición es medio campo, se me conoce como el jugador mas rápido del equipo_

**_Erick:_**_ Genial, el jugador mas rápido eh, entonces el "Capitán mas Rápido" y el "Novato 100% Inexperto", un duo dinámico eh_

**_Axlyrt:_**_ Je, je, je, los dos... ¡Reconstruiremos este club!_

* * *

**_Erick y Axlyrt estuvieron durante un mes reuniendo jugadores logrando así que... Nadie se uniera..._**

**_Kirk: _**_Hey, Axlyrt, Erick, vengan a ver quienes terminaron su viaje_

**_¿: _**_Eh, chicos __apresúrense_

**_¿:_**_ Si que no ven que nos aburrimos aqui_

**_Axlyrt:_**_ Eh... pero si son..._

**_¿:_**_ Que tal mi nombre Mech Roberts_

**_¿:_**_ Je, je, je yo soy el "Halcón de Inazuma", Ren Totaka, "El que va con el Viento", "El Dios del Viento", "Halcón Tornado", "Rey entre Reyes"..._

**_Todos:_**_ ¡YA CÁLLATE!_

**_Ren:_**_ Esta bien_

**_Erick:_**_ Entonces, ¿En que posición juegan todos ustedes?_

* * *

**_Jugadores del Inazuma KFC_**

_**Defensas:**_

_**- Mech Roberts "El Robot", Dorsal 3**_

**_Medio Campo_**_**:**_

_**- Ren Totaka "El Halcón de Inazuma", Dorsal 7**_

_**- Axlyrt Ruchk "El que va con el Viento", Capitán, Dorsal 10**_

_**Ese Otro:**_

_**- Erick "El Inútil que no Sirve de Nada", Fracaso, Dorsal -10**_

* * *

_**Erick (Susurrando):**__Ya es hora de que se mueran, ¿O no?_

**_Todos: _**_¡TE ESCUCHAMOS!_

**_Mech: _**_Bien desde ahora nosotros cuatro buscaremos nuevos jugadores_

**_Todos:_**_ ¡SI!_

* * *

**_Luego de una semana Erick, Mech, Ren y Axlyrt, se unieron para buscar jugadores, y un día cuando al fin lograron encontrar unos buenos jugadores, ellos..._**

**_¿: _**_Así que ustedes son Inazuma KFC, eh_

**_Mech:_**_ Si, ¿Porque?, si es que se puede saber_

**_¿: _**_Esta bien entonces, ¿Jugarían un partido con nuestro grupo?, sera un 4 vs 4, ¿Esta bien?_

**_Ren: _**_Por supuesto, pero, ¿Tenemos cuatro jugadores?_

**_Axlyrt: _**_Ren, Mech y yo, solo somos tres_

**_¿:_**_ Ya veo entonces, solo puedo decir algo, ¿Que clase de equipo tiene solo tres jugadores?, incluso el legendario Inazuma Eleven tenia siete jugadores en su comienzo, ustedes solo son un grupo de A - F - I - C - I - O - N - A - D - O - S_

**_Ren (Corre hacia el): _**_Como te atreves_

**_Erick (Deteniendo a Ren): _**_Alto, este equipo tendrá solo tres jugadores, pero ademas... me tienen a mi, y yo seré... el portero de Inazuma KFC_

* * *

**_Erick sera el portero eh, este equipo se vuelve cada vez mas grande, ademas ¿ Obtendrán los siete jugadores que faltan para el FFJR (Football Frontier Junior)?, lograra jugar Erick como un buen portero y quien ganara este partido, siga con este gran "Partido de la Vida"_**

**_Proximo Capitulo: Capitulo II: "La Gran Apuesta del Portero"_**


	2. La Apuesta del Portero

_**Capitulo II: "La Apuesta del Portero"**_

* * *

_**Inazuma KFC vs Desconocidos**_

* * *

**_Alineación_**_** Inazuma KFC:**_

_**Delanteros: **_

**_- Ren Totaka, Dorsal 7_**

_**- Axlyrt Ruchk, Dorsal 10**_

_**Defensas:**_

_**- Mech Roberts, Dorsal 3**_

_**Portero:**_

_**- Erick, Dorsal 1**_

* * *

_**Alineación Desconocidos:**_

_**Delanteros:**_

_**- Jamy Ruliago, Sin Dorsal**_

_**- Matu Ruliago, Sin Dorsal**_

_**Defensas:**_

_**- Tsuh Chii, Sin Dorsal**_

_**Portero:**_

_**- Kazu Mize, Sin Dorsal**_

* * *

_**Erick: **__¡Vamos, empezaremos nosotros!_

**_Jamy: _**_Bien... de todas formas... nosotros... ¡Ganaremos!_

_**Axlyrt: **__Ya se creen eso... pues... -Sarcástico- Se vale soñar_

* * *

**_Empieza el Partido_**

* * *

_**Ren: **__Ah, intenta atraparme, "Defensita"_

**_Tsuh:_**_ Eh, quien te crees que eres, mejor... ¡Aprecia mi Super Técnica!, "Robo Veloz"_

**_Ren:_**_ No por nada soy "El Halcón Inazuma", "Deslice Veloz"_

**_Tsuh le quita el balón a Ren - Ren cae al suelo_**

**_Tsuh:_**_ Ha, ha, ha, Halcón o no, yo soy, "El Muro de Viento", ahora, toma Matu_

**_Matu:_**_ Si, hermano Jamy, vamos_

**_Mech:_**_ Vean esto, "El Muro"_

**_Matu y Jamy: _**_"Tuya-Mia Doble"_

_**Matu y Jamy pasan por sobre Mech - Mech queda en el suelo**_

_**Axlyrt: **__"Barrida Veloz"_

**_Matu:_**_ Toma, Jamy_

**_Jamy esquiva a Axlyrt - Matu cae al suelo - Axlyrt es derrotado y queda en el suelo_**

**_Jamy: _**_Agh, "Tornado Inverso"_

**_Axlyrt:_**_ Erick, ¡ Detenle !_

**_Mech y Ren:_**_ ¡Erick, tu puedes!_

**_Erick:_**_ No puedo perder, mis amigos confían en mi, -(pensando)- (no puedo perder, no puedo perder, no puedo...) ¡Perder!, mira esto, "Mano Celestial"_

**_Erick evita el gol y se queda con el balón_**

**_Erick: _**_Lo... lo... lo logre... ¡Lo logre!, Ren ten el balón..._

**_Le lanza el balón a Ren - Ren recibe el balón_**

**_Ren: _**_"Tiro del Halcón"_

**_Axlyrt:_**_ Lo rematare, "Tornado Oscuro"_

**_Jamy:_**_ Lo evitaremos, ¡Matu!_

**_Matu:_**_ Si_

**_Ambos:_**_ "Zapatazo Dual"_

**_El "Tiro del Halcón" + "Tornado Oscuro" sigue avanzando - Matu y Jamy son derribados_**

**_Tsuh: _**_"Corte Volcánico"_

**_Axlyrt:_**_ No lo lograras... podrás ser "El Muro de Viento", pero yo soy... ¡"El que va con el Viento"!_

**_Tsuh es derrotado y derribado_**

**_Erick: _**_Maldición, el ataque se debilito mucho, quizás... perderemos, a nadie le queda energía_

**_Mech:_**_ Erick, eres el único que le queda energía, por favor has lo que te guié_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh... si... si Mech_

**_Ambos:_**_ "Gol Relámpago"_

**_Kazu:_**_ Maldición, "Mano de..."_

_**Goool**_

_**Inazuma KFC 1 - 0 Desconocidos**_

_**Acaba el Partido**_

_**Inazuma KFC Gana el Partido**_

* * *

**_El partido acaba con la victoria de Inazuma KFC, Erick se convierte en portero, en el próximo capitulo, ¡ Una gran sorpresa !_**

**_Proximo Capitulo: Capitulo III: "Mas tres Serán los Once"_**


	3. Mas Tres serán los Once

_**Capitulo III: **__"Mas Tres Serán Once"_

* * *

**_El Inazuma KFC, finalmente logro que aquellos chicos se unieran al club, el único problema... es... que esos chicos... no sabían que ahora eran miembros, del Inazuma KFC..._**

**_Ren: _**_Así que, ahora que somos ocho, solo faltan tres para el torneo_

**_Jamy:_**_ Pero... ¡ YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ME UNIRÍA !_

**_Axelairt ( Lo dejare así desde ahora porque creo que Axlyrt era muy difícil de leer y así es como se lee ): _**_Si, pero __**- Pone una cara que da miedo - **__ahora tu y tus amigos, son de nuestro equipo, ¿ Esta bien ?_

**_Jamy y su grupo: _**_Es... Esta bien... Axelairt-san_

**_Ren ( Con una cara aun mas demoníaca y una voz de ultratumba ): _**_Pues que bueno, A-M-I-G-O-S_

**_Jamy: _**_U... Ustedes... dan miedo..._

_**Ren:** Je, je, je_

**_Al rato después, Mech se encontraba en el centro de la Ciudad Inazuma, cuando..._**

**_Mech: _**_Ugh, esto es muy aburrido, ¿ Por que no pasa nada interesante en este lugar ?_

**_Suena un grito, y unas voces que retumban en el lugar..._**

**_Chico de Ojos Rojos:_**_ "Impacto Dragón"_

**_Chico con Camiseta Roja: _**_Ugh *Traga Saliva*, maldición, tendré que usar eso eh, Rook-sempai_

_**Rook ( El Chico de Ojos Rojos ): **__Pues si no lo usas no tendrás oportunidad, verdad, Cranarok_

**_Cranarok ( El Chico con la Camiseta Roja ): _**_Pues, tienes razón, si no me queda de otra, tendré que usarla, "Mano Celestial R"_

**_El balón no entra, pero la mano de Cranarok queda algo herida..._**

_**Mech: **__¡ Increíble !, ustedes deben ser unos grandiosos jugadores de football soccer, ¿ O me equivoco ?_

**_Cranarok:_**_ Je, je, je, veo que te has dado cuenta, nosotros somos los mejores jugadores, del mejor equipo, el grande, el todopoderoso, el inigualable, el... *Ruido de un Golpe de algo duro con algo hueco*_

**_Chico Serio:_**_ Ya basta, Cranarok, que te eh dicho de alardear_

**_Cranarok:_**_ Y a mi que eso de alardear, yo solo digo la verdad __**- Solloza -**_

**_Rook: _**_Emm... creo que te excediste un poco, Giohka-sempai_

**_Giohka:_**_ ¿¡ Dijiste algo, Rook !?_

**_Rook:_**_ No... No, Giohka-sempai..._

**_Giohka:_**_ Pues que bien, y tu, gigante, ¿ Quien eres ?..._

**_Mech:_**_ Soy el defensa de Inazuma KFC, Mech Roberts_

**_Giohka:_**_ De los "Idiozuma KFC", ¿ Verdad ?_

**_Mech:_**_ ¿¡ HAS DICHO "IDIOZUMA KFC !?_

_**Giohka: **Así es, ¿ Algún problema ?_

**_De pronto alguien salta desde un arbusto, aquel personaje... resulta ser..._**

**_Chico de Cabello Marrón:_**_ Pues si... por que nosotros somos, el Inazuma KFC_

**_Mech:_**_ Eh, tu... tu eres..._

**_Y mientras tanto Erick, quien casualmente pasaba por hay..._**

**_Erick: _**_Eh, Mech-san, ¿ Y el es... ?_

**_Mech: _**_Pues... bien, supongo que debo presentarlo el es..._

**_Chico de Cabello Marron: _**_Alto... Mech, déjame presentarme a mi, pues... ¿ Eres Erick, verdad ?_

**_Erick:_**_ S... Si_

**_Chico de Cabello Marron:_**_ Pues bien, entonces te diré quien soy, yo soy Javier , ex-delantero del Inazuma KFC_

**_Erick: _**_Pff... ya veo..._

* * *

**_Impactante revelación, aquel chico resulta ser... ¡ El Ex-Delantero de Inazuma KFC !, Acaso... ¿ Se unirá de nuevo a Inazuma KFC ?, O acaso... sera... que esta vez... sean... ¡ Los Mas Grandes Rivales !..._**

**_Próximamente_****_ Capitulo IV: _**_"Ya es Suficiente"_


End file.
